


Dancing Rings

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, gordon being a nervous bastard per usual, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon, in true Gordon fashion, worries. He's excited about the proposal, of course, but with it coming a month before Bubby and Coomer's wedding, Gordon worries about them feeling as if he and Benrey have stolen their spotlight.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Dancing Rings

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea at four am, and this is exactly what I wrote to make sure I remembered it   
> "Whenever you wake up, this isn’t the prompt, but gordon getting engaged before bubby/coomer wedding, and being like ‘lets wait until after’ but one of them sees it during the reception and is like ‘how fuckjing long have you adht his’ and gordon ebing like ‘shhhh dont worry about it’ "

The thing about the proposal was the timing. Everything was completely perfect, one hundred percent, and Gordon knew just how much time Benrey had spent researching how to do it right. Alien customs, at least with Benrey, meant that there was no higher relationship there, just that they were together when they were, and not if they weren’t. Simple. 

Marriage was a big step. Gordon enjoyed being married, before it fell apart before, and wanted that again. He never told Benrey this, didn’t want to feel as if he was pressuring him, but Benrey proposed all the same. 

It just so happened that it came a month before Bubby and Coomer’s wedding. 

Which wasn’t that big a deal! Honestly, Gordon was happy about it, but he worried, as he always did, that Bubby, specifically, might feel as if the spot light was stolen from him, which Gordon thought fair. He and Coomer were getting married in a month. Gordon could wait a little bit to announce it. Benrey seemed to understand, promised he’d keep quiet about it, even if he was excited. 

They both were. The moment the ring was on his finger, Gordon knew he wouldn’t be able to take it off, having found a weight he had been missing for awhile now. 

He took to standing in ways to hide it, hands crossed over his chest, holding onto Benrey’s hand, one hand behind his back, whatever it was. Somehow, some way, they never noticed it. An entire month, they said nothing of it, and Gordon felt he could get through a second month, just to put a good amount of space between their wedding, and the proposal announcement. Give them time to settle into it and all. 

The ceremony was wonderful, exactly as the two had envisioned it, with Gordon standing as both of their best man, G-Man officiating the entire thing, which Gordon should not have been surprised about, and yet somehow was. Tommy had been the flower person, which he had been quite excited about, and Dr. Feelgood, somehow expertly trained, had been the ring bearer. It was honestly adorable. She even had a little suit on. 

They had the reception in Tommy’s house, nothing big, but still able to just hang out. Gordon was telling a story, after Coomer had asked about Joshua, about something Joshua had done at school a few days ago, and, as he did, was talking with his hands, wide sweeping gestured that he kept just enough in check to not smack someone in the face. Benrey had gotten up for a moment, wandering off to find more soda for the group, when it happened. 

Gordon didn’t notice, but Coomer’s eyes caught his hand. They narrowed slowly, before reaching out and snatching his hand from the air, dragging it closer. Bubby, half in Coomer’s lap, had to shift to for him to do so, and grumbled about it, but fell silent upon seeing what Coomer did. Gordon squeaked, almost falling with the force that Coomer unintentionally used to drag his hand towards him, eyes going wide when he realized what was going on. 

“How long have you had this?” Coomer asked, and Gordon tugged at his hand carefully, though Coomer did not let go. “I swear you haven’t had this long.” 

“Well, I...” He looked up as Benrey came back in. Benrey looked between them for a moment, as Coomer and Bubby glanced over. Coomer looked back to Gordon’s ring, but Bubby slipped out of Coomer’s lap, half to the floor before straightening. Benrey froze like a deer in headlights, before going to bolt. Bubby still managed to catch him, and, with Tommy’s help, dragged him over to the couch, were he sat next to Gordon, one arm wrapped around him. Gordon looked back at him. “You almost abandoned me to the wolves.” He muttered. 

“I’m sorry, I thought we were waiting to tell them.” Benrey said back. 

“We were! Coomer just-” 

“I saw it!” Coomer finally relinquished Gordon’s hand, but to Bubby instead, who also took to inspecting the ring. It really wasn’t that intricate, two bands that seemed woven together, a golden one and a silver one, with a line of gemstones across the top, a bright pink slowly shifting to a light blue. What they couldn’t see was the inscription on the inside, which simply read ‘pink to blue means i love you’. Gordon wasn’t sure he could handle it if they saw that too. “Why weren’t you going to tell us? How long?”

“Coomer-” 

“Come on Gordon.” Bubby passed his hand along to Tommy, and Gordon began to feel he would never get it back again, leaning forwards a bit to let Tommy be able to see it. “Just answer the question.” 

“A month.” Benrey said, and Gordon’s eyes flicked half behind him towards Benrey, who shrugged. “They already know.” 

“A month!” Gordon finally got his hand back, as Tommy let go in shock, and he crossed his arms in front of him, hand tucked under his arm. “Why did you hide it from us?” 

He wondered, for a moment, how he was going to explain his thought process. There was a lot there, really. 

“Well, I just... I thought that, before your guys wedding, it would seem... kind like stealing the spotlight? And I didn’t want to do that, so I thought, we’ll tell them afterwards, not too soon after of course, cause this is still your time, I just-” 

“Gordon.” His nervous rambling was swiftly cut off. They had gotten really good at noticing when it was his anxious rambles, versus just general rambling, and they had all gotten good and cutting him off before he spiraled too far. He looked to Bubby, who was staring back at him. “You got engaged a month before the wedding. I think it would have been safe to tell us then.” 

“Well... It just seemed close, and I didn’t want you guys to think-” 

“Gordon.” He fell silent again, half pouting at Coomer, who smiled at him. “It’s fine. This is wonderful news!” 

“I told him it would be fine, but, uh, sometimes you just gotta go with it.” Benrey spoke up from Gordon’s side, and Gordon turned his half-pout at Coomer to half-glare at Benrey, despite pressing himself against Benrey’s side. Benrey smiled at him, pressing a kiss to Gordon’s forehead. “It’s fine enough with me. If he wanted to keep it to just us for a bit, than whatever.” 

“Now you guys know, but it’s today, of all days for it to come out-” Gordon began to work himself up again, but, again, they managed to stop it before it fully started. 

“I don’t really care that much, Gordon. It’s still our wedding day, and it’s not like you proposed on the day or anything.” Bubby shrugged, and Coomer nodded at his side. 

“It’s wonderful news! Congratulations!” 

Gordon found himself going red, and slowly turned his head into Benrey’s face, ignoring the laughter coming from him in the first place. Benrey wrapped his arms around him, and, hidden in his chest, Gordon smiled, slipping one arm free from where they had still been crossed over his chest and wrapped it around Benrey in return. 

“Hey, I have to uh, say.” Benrey spoke up, and Gordon snorted. “I’m the one who proposed. That was me. I did that.” Gordon’s shoulders shook in laughter, and he felt Benrey’s chest rumble in the same way, as Bubby began to needle Benrey as he did, and they settled back into calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Gordon be like 'is nervous'


End file.
